The Voltron Club
by Vitanni Russha
Summary: Allura, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Pidge have to spend their saturday in detention and even though at first they don't like each other, soon they'll discover they have a lot in common. /Ships (? You'll find soon. /The Breakfast Club AU. Alternative AU. High School AU. Modern AU. Rated T for language
1. Fuck you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender oth The Breakfast Club and I will not receive any profit benefits for writing this.

* * *

"… **And these children**

 **that you spit on**

 **as they try to change their worlds**

 **are immune to your consultations.**

 **They're quite aware**

 **of what they're going through…"**

 **David Bowie**

* * *

 _Hunk Garret:_ "Dear Mr. Iverson: We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did *was* wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us -in the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7 o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed."

* * *

A car approached to a school, isolated as there wasn't any class that day. Inside, a girl was pouting at her father:

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this. It's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday. It's not like I was defective or anything."

"I'll make it up to you. Honey, skipping class to go shopping doesn't make you defective" says her father, trying to make her feel better. "Have a good day."

The girl, tall, pretty and sassy with her long pale blond hair, got out of the car and walked inside as her father drove away.

* * *

"Is this the first time or the last time you do this?" asked a women with a clear angry tone on her voice.

"The last" replied his son, a young but big guy, who was feeling extremely guilty by the moment.

"Well, get in there and use the time to your advantage."

"Mom, I'm not supposed to study there, we just have to sit and do nothing."

"Well, you figure out a way to study."

That hit him. And put on him another burden on, one he was sure he will be busted with. So as he got out of the car, his mind rushed in stress.

* * *

In another car, one with music playing quite loudly, a man who was clearly on his forties, tan skin and dark brown hair turned to his son.

"Hey! I schooled around, guys schools around, there's nothing wrong with it… but you got caught, bud."

"Mom already got it on me, right?" replied the tall thin teen with a bit of annoyance.

"You wanna miss a competition?" asked now more seriously. "Wanna blow your future?"

"No."

"No college is going to give a scholarship to an indiscipline case."

The guy got out of the car and rushed inside madly.

* * *

A guy approached the building careless with his dark long hair messing in the wind, hands on his pants pockets, a jacket way too short, and a state of mind made up. He was messing this shit up.

* * *

A little girl, who looked kind of androgyny with a big sweater and cargo shorts, got out of the car and ran to the trunk as her dad opened it from inside. She barely had to crawl herself inside of it to reach a box filled with gadgets and some other stuff. When she was able to take it off, rushed inside the building, and even made a stop to try to wave goodbye back at her dad, but couldn't due to the heavy box.

* * *

All the kids went to the school library and started taking seats. Allura picked one in the front, the nearest to the door, as she was expecting to ran away. Lance approached her and gestured as a way of asking if he could sit with her. She nodded back.

Hunk picked a seat in the middle and threw his bag to the next one, just to proceed to worry about if he should take his books out or not, anxiety to the top. The Principal hasn't show up yet and so he decided to wait.

Pidge, as small as she was, made her way to the last set of seats, in order to be able to work in peace; and as soon as she could, placed the box on the floor and began to take of the pieces and her tablet.

Keith just came into the room, staring straight to each one of the other teens. Lance stared back, as fierce as him. Allura looked down at him for a second, just to look away right after, as he wasn't even worthy of her sight. Hunk, nonetheless his size, eyed him fast, as he was scared; nervous at least. Pidge didn't even bother.

A few minutes after the last one of the teens took his seat, a bunk big man entered the room. He was dark skinned, still with his old days' military posture and attitude.

"Well, well, here we are" spoke the man sturdily. "I want to congrat you for being in time."

"Excuse me, sir" said Allura "I think here has been a mistake. I know it's detention but I don't think I belong in here."

The Principal ignored her and proceed to look at the watch on his wrist: "It is now 7:06. You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you are here. And you can't talk. You can't move and you can't **sleep** " explained emphasizing the last part as he looked down at Keith. "Today we are going to try something new. You're going to write an essay, no less than a thousand words, describing who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" asked Hunk, just to be as ignored as Allura was before.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay, not a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Kogane?" Iverson looked dead at the alluded, who already had his feet over the table and stopped looking away to watch deep into the Principal eyes with all intentions of showing irreverence.

"Chrystal."

"Well, maybe you'll get to learn one or two things about yourselves. Maybe get to decide whether or not to return."

"I can answer that right now, sir" hurried to response Hunk, raising his hand and standing up. "I'll say no becau…"

"Sit down, Garrett."

"Yes, sir."

"My office is right across that hall. I suggest you don't mock around. Questions?"

All the kids nodded in denial. All the kids except Keith.

"I have a question. Does Captain Crunch know that you raid his wardrobe?"

"I'll reply that question, Mr. Kogane, next Saturday. Don't play with the bull, young man, you'll get the horns."

The man walked away without losing his temper. As soon as everyone in the library was sure he reached his office, they relaxed. Then, a diversity of metal sounds blasted the room and so everyone turned slowly to the bac, wherever they came from.

It was Pidge, pulling things out of her box again; but when she felt the stares, stopped and looked at all the others.

"What?"

Iverson leaded to a side to take a look at the library without standing up and barely everybody's spine tightened up.

As soon as he looked back to the papers on his desk, Hunk started to mumble to himself, maybe due to the anxiety, maybe due to the stress. He could felt his temperature rising, and so, decided to take off his jacket.

In the exact wrong moment.

The exact moment Keith was also taking off his, making him panic for a second, afraid of the scary guy misunderstanding the gesture as an insult, so he put his jacket back on.

Keith wouldn't tell, but deep, he hated when people did things like that. He then looked to the people in front of him. Preppy guys. The fancy clique. And as their kind always do, they were trying to ignore him.

"SHIT!"

Everyone turned to Keith.

"What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss, huh?"

Allura couldn't help (and neither tried) to make a disgusted face.

"Please!" she exclaimed.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go"

"You're not peeing here, man!" exclaimed Lance, turning around to face Keith, exactly as he wanted.

"Don't talk, don't talk, it'll come out again."

"Pull it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor"

'And that's how you annoy an asshole' thought Keith in victory, but not satisfied with that, he kept pushing, mostly because this was gold and would not let it pass.

"Oh GOD, you're pretty sexy when you look that angry." Lance blushed, but anyway managed to turn around faking the most extreme annoyance. But for Keith it still wasn't enough. "Hey, big guy, go close the door, we'll get the prom queen on pregnancy."

Allura turned around, way beyond offended, mad as hell. Also did Lance, barely standing up in order to defend the girl on his side.

"Hey! HEY! If you lose my temper you're totally over."

"Totally?" asked Keith, tempting.

"Totally."

"Why don't you shut up?" questioned Allura, finally. "Nobody here is interested"

"Buttface" added Lance, turning to sit again.

"Hey, what did you do to be here? Forget to wash your swimsuit?"

"… Guys" said quitly Hunk, gathering bravery to speak, but in order to keep the peace. "I really think we should write the papers."

"The fact you live here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!" shouted Lance, ignoring completely at what Hunk said, because that mullet asshole was taking him off his nerves.

"It's a free country" stated Keith carelessly.

The only girl who seem to bother about what was going on, because honestly that was true, felt like if she was in middle of crossfire.

"He's just trying to make you mad. Just ignore him." said Allura to Lance, trying to avoid looking at the guy behind her…

"Sweet"… and failing miserably at the moment he spoke, "you couldn't ignore me if you tried". Keith made a pause, as if thinking in something more to annoy the two of them, until the obvious hit him. "So, are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend? Study dates? Love birds? C'mon sporto, be honest with me, did you split the hot beef injection?"

"GO TO HELL!" screamed Allura, at the same time Lance went with:

"ENOUGH!"

Keith felt victorious as Iverson felt the noise and yelled from afar:

"What's going on there?"

No replies.

"What do you say if we close that door?" Rhetorically asked Keith, "so Iverson can't keep the eye on us every few seconds.

"All doors are supposed to stay open." spoke Hunk.

"So what?"

"So what if you just shut up? There's four of us here, y'know" replied Lance.

"So you can count. I didn't know you can, being a sporto."

"How are you judging anyone?" firmly questioned Lance. "You know, Kogane, you don't even count. If you disappear today, it won't make a difference. If, I don't know, we let our imaginations fly and a giant lion take us all over to space, it would be the same as if you didn't even exist."

That, that was plain mean. It hurt Keith, not like he was showing it, but it did.

Lance couldn't believe what he just said. Kogane was being an asshole, that's true, but that didn't give him the right to be so fucking nasty with somebody. He thought about taking it back, or saying something to minimize the damage, but anything like that could be taken as weakness, and he wasn't about to seem weak to Kogane, no way.

And then Keith kept pushing, trying to hide the wound.

"Well, I guess I have to join the Swimming Team or the Student Council too."

Allura and Lance laughed.

"Nah, they wouldn't take you" said Lance, joking.

"I'm hurt."

"I know why you mock on everything" said Allura, making her best to sound as clever as she could. "Because you're afraid."

"Oh God, you're so smart, that's exactly why I'm not in any activity."

"You're a big coward" added, as swaging her long hair.

"I'm on the Math Club" said quietly Hunk, trying to be a part of the little and strange conversation he was witnessing. But Allura ignored him and continued:

"You're afraid that if they won't take you, you wouldn't belong."

"Well, maybe, it'll have something to do with your activities' people being assholes" answered Keith.

"You would know. You don't even know us."

"Well, I don't know a fucking leper but I wouldn't join them either."  
Hey, watch your mouth, would ya?" intervened Lance.

"… and the Physics Club too" added Hunk, not any louder that any of what he had said before, with no hopes of being heard anymore, just for the sake of it.

"Wait a sec" said Keith, raising a hand to the teens in front of him and then turned to Hunk. "What are you mumbling about?"

"What I said is that I'm on the Math Club, the Mechanics Club and the Physics Club."

"Hey, cherry" said Keith referring to Allura, "do you belong in the Physics Club?"

"That's an academic club."

"So?"

"Academic clubs aren't the same as other kind of clubs."

"Ah, but the dorks like him, they are… what do you guys do on your clubs?" asked Keith looking to Hunk, who went nervous.

"On Physics we talk about physics, properties of physics…"

"So it's social! Demented and sad but social, right?"

"I guess we can consider it a social situation" coincided Hunk. "I mean, there are other kids on the Club."

And so, he started explaining about their ending year dress up party tradition when Pidge let go of her gadgets to look at them. Also, even though the situation was calmer now, and maybe it was what gave him the chance to think, Lance spoke.

"Guys, if you keep talking Iverson is going to go back in here and I'm not about to lose the next competition for you, boneheads."

"And that would be so terrible, huh?" mocked Keith.

"You wouldn't know about it, faggot, you didn't compete in your whole life."

"I know. I feel empty inside because of that. I have such a deep admiration for guys who hang around in underwear with other guys."

Everyone laughed. Even Pidge. Even Allura.

Iverson left his office, and when he was at some proper distance, Keith stood up and headed to the door.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Allura.

"Drop dead, I hope." said Lance.

Keith approached to the door and apparently took something out of the iron works.

"That's school's property, you know" commented Hunk.

"Put that back!" shouted Lance as they could hear from afar Iverson coming back. "Fix that, Kogane!"

"Nope. I know what I'm doing."

"Fix the door!" shouted again.

"Shut up" yells Keith, sitting back on his chair just a second before Iverson entered the room.

"Goddamit! Why was the door closed?"

"Why are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" said Keith, faking innocence.

"Why?!"

"We're just sitting here, as you told us" added Allura, surprisingly running along with Keith.

"Who closed that door?" asked for the third time the Principal, this one specifically at Hunk.

"I think a screw fell out of it" said Keith, dragging the tension to him again.

"It closed itself, sir."

This time, it was Lance the one who spoke. With that panorama, Iverson directed to the only one who hadn't speak yet: Katie Holt.

"Tell me, girl!"

"She's not a girl, sir." said Keith, loud and firmly, not meaning to insult but the opposite: support.

"Give me the screw" ordered Iverson.

"I don't have it, sir. Screws fall, it's an imperfect world."

"Excuse me, sir, but who would ever wanna steal a screw?"

"Watch it, young lady!" contested the man to Allura, who had just spoken. "You're not fooling anyone, Kogane. You should be trying to invest yourself a little and stop trying to impress people. For all, I'll be right outside those doors, the next time I have to come in, I'll be cracking skulls.

Loyal to his military ways, the old man turned his straight back and left the room, with dignity and rightness on every step.

The second the door closed, a scream could be heard.

"FUCK YOU!"

It was Kogane.

* * *

N/A - Clarifications:

Hi everyone! I hope you like this parody, I could help but do it because it was simply delicious and the characters fitted oh so well. I mean, Keith and Lance "rivalry", Allura being a queen bee/high school princess, Keith being an indiscipline case, Hunk always defending the peace and Pidge giving shit.

I know Keith may be a little OoC, but minding about in this timeline he didn't have Shiro to help him out when he was a kid, there's the possibility of him growing out biting before being bitten. Anyway, there are some scenes I just avoided adding, and others which are highly changed in order to keep his personality the most it is possibly.

The movie character I changed the most was Allison/the basket case, in order to made it adequate to Pidge.

I may say I just love the relationship/sexual tension between Lance and Keith here, even though it's too early to make ships (nonetheless, if you watched the movie, you already know).

Please, let me know what you think in the reviews. Thank you for reading!


	2. I'm trying to help her

His blue jacket was making him feel a bit too warm, and he would have been lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Just a little. Maybe. Lance turned towards Allura, trying to find the words to not make it awkward, even though that would be the most probable situation. They have known each other for a while by the time, not for same interests, but because of common friends and parties. He wasn't so sure that he liked her, nonetheless she was beautiful and after all you don't have to be in love with everyone you date.

"Hey, you're grounded tonight?"

"I don't know, mom said I was but dad said to not care."

"There's a party in Kinkade's. His parents won't be there, it'll be pretty wild. Would you go?"

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because if I do what my mother told me not to do is because my father said it's okay and she becomes a monster to deal with and it's a total drag. Like, any minute, divorce" replied waving her hands over her head. Then was when Keith spoke up, reminding them that everyone was listening.

"Who you like better?" asked pulling his mullet slightly with two of his fingers and taking Allura by surprise.

"What?"

"You like your dad better than your mom?"

She held it for a second, not really doing any thinking about it.

"They're both screwed."

"No, I mean, if you got to choose between."

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think any gives a shit about me. They just use me to get back at each other."

In that moment Pidge burst out a laugh, almost snorting, causing Allura to turn around confused in order to look at her as she was sitting at the very back.

"Shut up!" yelled after what felt like an eternal couple of seconds.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself" added Lance, dragging everyone's attention towards him.

"Well," the girl sighed "if I didn't, no one else would."

"Ow, you're breaking my heart" joked Lance a little in what seemed like a good attempt to relieve the vibes, but came out too dry and sounded kind of mean.

Everyone knew who and how Allura's family was, and the true was that they were the kind of parents anyone would wish. Where do you find a father who would give anything to please his little girl and a mother who worries so much about him spoiling her that goes mad about it? She didn't know what she was having.

"Sporto," called Keith "you get along with your parents?

He turned around. Somehow this guy Keith got a special talent to put him on his nerves and his questions were, honestly, amusing.

"If I say yes I'd be an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway, but if you say you get along with your parents then you're a liar too."

"If we weren't in school, you'd be busted."

Keith stared blankly at Lance for five seconds straight, and then pulled up a finger. His middle finger.

Silently witnessing, Hunk was getting tired from all that needless fighting and decided to spoke trying to keep the peace between all the persons in that room, in order to concentrate so he could finish (or should he say start) the essay.

"Guys, chill. I… I don't get along with my parents either, th… their idea of… parental compassion is… wacko."

"Bud" spited Keith looking straight at him. "You're parents' wet dreams."

"That's the problem."

Raising both eyebrows, Keith moved his head forward, as telling Hunk to go on, but when he guy didn't, he spoke instead.

"I see. You're uncomfortable when they make you wear this kind of clothes but face it, you're a… neo-super-maxi-dork? All you do is making yourself be a better citizen."

Keith couldn't believe these preppy kids with perfect dollhouses and families who cared and loved them were complaining about it. If he wanted something, he had to fight for it; if he was hungry, there wouldn't be anyone asking if he wanted a fucking sandwich. He was sure that was something neither of these guys was used to.

Nonetheless, even though he tried to bite his tongue, Lance always had had a short temper when it came to assholes. His family could anything people wanted to say about them, like about they were foreigners from Cuba, or had too many children; but his mother at least taught him that there things that were better left unspoken and couldn't help but confront Keith.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?"

"I'm being honest, asshole. I would expect you to know the difference."

"Well, _he_ has a name."

Right. Keith wasn't the type that cared about what people thought or did but this guy here was being plain hypocrite. He could even bet that he himself didn't know that other guy's name.

He hated that.

"Yeah?" asked teasing.

"Yeah" stated Lance teasing back in the same way somebody would do to start a street fight. Then turned to his left and asked "hey, what's your name?"

Cheer him. He knew it.

"Hunk."

"My condolences."

"What's your name?" asked one of the girls all of sudden.

"What's yours?" questioned back Keith.

"Allura."

"Allura?" Believe him, he had heard a ton of strange names as Mikayla and Shaughnessy but never one like that.

"It's a family name."

"That sounds like a sort of a British elf name."

"I'm not an elf."

"Not now but I can see you really getting one of that surgeons to make your ears pointy."

She opens her mouth shaking her head a little offended while gesturing a 'fuck you' to Keith.

"That's a pretty filthy gesture from such a prestigious girl."

"I'm not that prestigious."

'Really?' thought internally Keith as he looked to that preppy dress of her and jewelry. 'You're totally right'. He could felt his blood boiling inside his veins because of such hypocrisy, but was not about to left her alone that easy.

"Are you a virgin? I'd bet a million dollars that you are."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Allura breathed in and made a point to quit yelling as she knew that responding was a waste of time, first because any answer would be wrong and most importantly because this guy didn't have to give a single shit about her life. It was hers, wasn't it?

"Did you even kiss a boy?"

"Leave her alone!" interrupted Lance, turning around to face Keith, who didn't even batter an eye, and so he repeated, now slower. "Leave her alone."

"You're gonna make me?" he responded.

"Yeah."

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me" replied Lance approaching to Keith, who was standing in the middle of the pass-through, until them both were face to face looking at each other, the inches that separated the top of their heads apart standing out and becoming noticeable. "You and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. You can tell me you're ready, pal."

"You don't wanna get this started."

"Huh, why not?"

"Because I'll kill you" said Keith simply, waving his arms to the sides and taking a step back. "I'll kill you and your parents will sue me."

In disbelief, Lance raised an eyebrow. Slicing a hand into the back of his pants, Keith smirked and pulled out a large twisted dark purple knife. He nailed it in a table while staring at the guy he was facing.

Lance's expression froze and everyone hold their breath. Somehow Pidge, who was the one closer to Keith, managed to take advantage of him not even blinking to not interrupt the eye contact and pulled out that strange dagger to take it away from him.

Just a second later, the boy in the blue jacket realized that he was holding his breath too and let it out. He let it all out and breathed again to recover some bravery. With someone like that guy, he could totally believe his life was in danger.

Even though, it actually wasn't. Keith wouldn't use the only memory he had from his family like that, only to be taken by the cops as evidence.

"Let's get this over. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her and you don't even think about her. You understand me?"

"I'm trying to help her."

* * *

Hi, everybody! I know, I know I've been dead and I need to update Pretty Little Girl (and I'll do, don't worry) but I needed a break. So far, the next chapter will be waaay longer than his one (hopefully) and we'll be getting to the heart of this parody.

I know some attitudes and acts of them are a bit OoC, but every one of these things are in order to make the parody work.

Talking about the SHIIIIIIPS, would you try guessing them? uwu

I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews, like:

 **Candymouse22** \- Thank you! I really appreciate that you think the characters have traits in common as I do. I hope you find this chapter interesting!

 **Miss Arabella Jackson** \- Thanks! And… (? I can't tell that yet

Also to the anonymous reviewer - Thank you too! I hope this to be enjoyable to people who didn't watch the movie too.


	3. They're all so sick

The very strange variety of sounds someone would normally associate to a mechanical workshop kept on going on the back of the room as the little girl fast moved her well-trained hands to push, pull and put pieces together, or away if needed, with the coordination of some sort of steam punk orchestra, even though there were times her large sleeves couldn't help but interfere her work. Two pairs of curious eyes followed every move she made, or at least tried to do so, as the two men, both Hunk and Keith found a mixture of astonishment and hypnosis in it.

Interrupting, the great door swung open with a loud noise. It was Iverson of course.

"Alright, you have 30 minutes for lunch."

"Here?" asked Lance straitening his back.

"Here."

"Well, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch, sir."

"Well, I don't care for what you think, McClain."

"Huh, Mitch? Excuse me, Iverson" annoyingly teased Keith, with all the irreverence he could manage to fit in his voice. "Will milk be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty, sir" followed Lance.

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration" said Allura, faking innocence.

"I've seen her dehydrated, sir. It's pretty gross." added Lance.

"Relax, I'll get it" announced the other boy standing up, just to be interrupted by the principal hard voice.

"Hey! Don't move. Do you think I was born yesterday? That I'll have you roaming these halls? Well, no. You" exclaimed pointing one of his fingers to Lance, who glanced at Allura but the old man just nodded in negative then turned his head and looked at the rest, stopping himself at the other girl, "and you." There was no response. "Hey, you! What's your name? Wake up, hey! On your feet, lady, let go!"

She just stared him dead in the eyes.

* * *

Anyway, next thing they know, both Lance and the tiny brunette are walking down the hall to the vending machines. He took a look at her, who seemed serious and concerned and tried to ease the vibes as he always would.

"Sooo… what's your poison?"

Her head is lifted up to look at him, but there was no reply.

"What do you drink?" simplified, but then again, there was silence. "Okey, forget I asked."

"Vodka." finally responded, with a cocky smile on her face.

"Vodka?" asked he in disbelieve raising an eyebrow, "when do *you* drink vodka?"

"Whenever."

"A lot?"

"Tons. Just like coffee. And energy drinks…. but don't mix them. Stay healthy, sporto."

"Is that why you're here today?"

"Why are *you*here?"

"Muh. I'm here today 'cause I… 'cause my couch and my father don't want me to pull my ride so they treat me differently 'cause couch thinks I'm a winner, so does my ol' man. I'm not a winner because I want to be one. I'm a winner because I've got strength and speed… kinda like a racehorse. It's about how involved I am in what's happening to me."

"Yeah, I see, that's very interesting. Now you tell me why you're really here."

Lance looked at her and after a fraction of a second shook his head in frustration.

"Forget it."

* * *

A while later, everyone was back on the room, plus some cans of soda pop, and they were all getting ready to eat. But not everyone actually, as Keith didn't brought any. It wasn't like what he would eat was a thing from major importance where he lived.

Allura pulled an elegant bag over her lap and proceeded to take out a complete sushi set, with a jar of soy sauce included and all. She ordered it perfectly on the table while Keith watched over her shoulder with the same expression anyone would if she was petting a spider.

"What's that?" he asked disgusted.

"Sushi."

"Sushi?"

"Rice, raw fish, and seaweed."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're going to eat that?"

Allura rolled her eyes. "Can I eat?"

"I don't know. Give it a try."

A crunching paper noise made them look to their left to see Lance pulling out from a huge fast food paper bag not one, nor two but three meat sandwiches, a cookie pack, chips, a bottle of energy drink. Oh, he almost forgot the banana and the apple.

Both Keith and Allura were stunned.

Pidge, on the other side, had some serious problems, as the soda pop can she was trying to open overflowed and wet some of her papers and metal plaques. She breathed in relief the motherboard didn't, but pushed those thoughts away quickly as the plaques were going to get rushed if she wouldn't have dried them right away.

When Keith decided neither of the teens in front of him were interesting anymore, and the little gremlin on the back was a case on her own, moved to sit next to Hunk.

"What're we having?"

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess" replied uncomfortable, as so far he was the only one who noticed the guy to his right hadn't brought anything.

Keith reached in the bag and pulled out a thermos. He set it in the table and pointed at it.

"Milk?"

"Uh, soup."

"Ah."

He went in again and pulled out a juice box. Hunk tried to reach towards the bag but the other one slapped his hand midway.

"That's apple juice."

"I can read, Hunk, thank you." He reached for the only thing left, a box with some fried chicken, lettuce leaves, peas eggs and some of those gourmet handmade sauces over it, and placed it, as well as all the other stuff, in front of Hunk. "Well, let me tell you this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Good Cooking?"

"Uh, no, Mr. Garret."

"Ah." Keith just sat up and left. "From my impression," said as he walked "Hunk's life at the Garret's House must be something like this:

 ** _Son! —exclaimed Keith hardening his voice in imitation to a classic dad voice looking to his right._**

 ** _Yes dad? —asked this time with a higher one in a really happy tone, looking to his left._**

 ** _How was your day, pal?_**

 ** _Great dad! How was yours?_**

 ** _Super! Hey son! Would you like going fishing this weekend?_**

 ** _Great dad! But I have homework to do._**

 ** _That's alright son! You can do it on the boat!_**

 ** _Yes!_**

 ** _Honey —says this time facing the other way around—, isn't our son swell?_**

 ** _Yeah, dear —speaks now with even a higher tone, imitating a mom's voice—, isn't our life swell?"_**

Then he mimicked a French kiss in the air as everyone in the room laughed and exactly after he did that, his serious face came back as he sit down.

"Alright, what about your family?" asked Lance, kind of resilient, not trusting Keith making innocent jokes.

"Oh my, that's really easy!" replied with fake enthusiasm as he stood up again.

And he did nothing.

For ten or twenty seconds he did nothing but standing and balancing between each one of his feet, as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, but if you meant the foster home" He stood with his hand over a table, leaning his wait against it, and started screaming with a dry hard deep voice;

 _ **"Stupid! Worthless! No good! Son of a bitch! Retarded! Asshole! Jerk who can't keep two days without problems! Ruthless! —screamed with a loud and strong voice waving his arm over his head.**_

 _ **You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful —added with his own calm voice.**_

 _ **Shut up, bitch!**_

 _ **And what about you?**_

 _ **Fuck you!**_

 _ **I said what you.**_

 _ **Fuck YOU!**_

 _ **No, I said WHAT ABOUT YOU.**_

 _ **FUCK YOU!"**_

Everyone gasped when Keith mimicked a hit on his head. Shocked, Hunk asked:

"Is that for real?"

"Wanna come over sometime?" asked back rhetorically.

"That's bullshit" stated Lance. "It's all part of your image and I don't believe a single word."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

Keith approached him and showed his arm.

"You believe this?" It was a burnt. A huge burnt, around the size of a cigar.

"This is what you get in the house when you don't do what someone bigger says. See, I don't think that I need to sit with you, fucking dildos."

He walked away to the back of the room, past Pidge, to where the back wall was. He punched it, and after taking a breath punched it again and again. Then, he sat against it and dragged his hand to his head, partly covering his face, trying to get calmed as everyone looked uncomfortably at each other.

"You should not have said that." reprimanded Allura without looking at Lance.

"How could have I know? He lies about everything anyway."

Listening in the back, Keith felt sick.

* * *

Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed it :3 i love you all!

Pls, leave reviews if you liked this one, we're near to finishing it :3


	4. You have problems

Iverson left his office off to somewhere they couldn't tell, but as if a sudden spark had appeared on the top of his head, Keith felt enlighten, and so, stormed off to the hallways on the opposite direction.

With curiosity rising inside her, Allura decided to follow him. Lance looked up at her in shock when she stood up, with eyes that said nothing but 'WHAT?!'. A smirk is all she gave him before running out.

Resigned, he deeply sighed. There he went too.

Hunk looked at Pidge as someone looking approbation, to what she just nodded her head to the side and so soon they both followed too.

On the hall, Keith leading, was tracked right back by Allura, Lance and Hunk shortly behind, and Pidge on the bottom.

"How do you know where Iverson went?" asked the long haired girl.

"I don't." replied Keith.

"How do you know when he's coming back?"

"I don't." He saw her a bit shocked and added: "Being bad feels pretty good, right?"

Back on track Hunk asked Lance:

"Why are we following?"

"I don't know."

"What if we get caught?"

"I don't know."

"But what if w…"

"Hunk, bud" interrupted Lance, "shut up."

"Right."

When they got to Keith's locker, the place where apparently he was headed to in the first place, he took a little bag out of it.

"Drugs?!" exclaimed Hunk.

"Leave that, Kogane! Put it back" firmly ordered Lance, to what Keith didn't even listen; he just turned around and walked back.

"They're drugs! He has marihuana!" The big guy kept on yelling, talking only to Pidge, as the others already left. "You approve this?"

She just smirked and lifted her shoulder not giving a shit.

* * *

Rushing through the halls Keith and Lance were arguing (for a change).

"We'll cross the lab and we'll be back." leaded the first one.

"Better be right. If Iverson get us is your fault."

Not long after, rounding a corner, they eyed the headmaster at the end of it.

And of course they ran.

Laughing their asses off, obviously.

Well, everyone except Pidge, who just stood by a wall as she knew they were heading to a dead end and would be right back.

They were.

Each and every path they chose, Iverson was on their way so their priority changed from returning to not getting caught as they gallivanted the school halls as if hell would drag them if the stopped.

Suddenly, Keith did.

"Wait. Wait! We need to go by the cafeteria!"

"No! The science hall!" Lance yelled back.

"You don't know."

"No, you don't know. We're done with listening to you. We'll go this way, you go where you please."

McClain started running chased by everybody, minus Pidge who stayed to stare at Keith, begging him with her eyes.

Both of them followed the way to find the gate closed, as Keith feared.

"Shit! Great idea, dickhead!"

"Fuck you!" replied Lance close to a heart attack.

"Lance, why don't you listen to Keith" added Allura.

"We're dead" cried Hunk, "we're so, so dead."

"No." stated Keith. "Just me. Get back" He sliced the pot inside Hunk's pants and patted on his back. "Keep this."

Right after, he ran away to the gym singing out loud an old military song he had heard once or twice. Not so far away, Iverson heard and immediately chased the sound.

"Kogane! Kogane!" when he found the teen he was playing basketball, meanwhile all the others sneaked in the library. "That's it, Kogane! Drop it, you're out!"  
"Don't wanna hear my excuse?"

"OUT!"

"I'm thinking about applying to a scholarship."  
"Give me the ball, Kogane, and out!"

With no further trying, he threw the ball away left with the old man.

* * *

"This wise guy thought he could get himself to the gym and I'm afraid to tell you this will have reprisals" stated Iverson standing in beside the kid, pointing at him an accusing finger.

"F-E-A-R-O" spelled careless Keith.

"You think everything is a joke, Kogane? Like the fire alarm you pulled last week? That was a funny one. What if your home, what if your family was o…"

"On fire?" interrupted. "They already were, sir."

"What if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible, sir, it's inside Garret's underwear."

Lance let out a laugh and Hunk freaked out.

"What's funny?" Iverson talked to Lance this time, who immediately shut up. "You think this is a joke? You think he's peachy? Is that it? Let me tell you all something, look at him. He's a tramp. You wanna have some fun? Go visit Keith Kogane in five years; you'll see how goddamn funny he is." He looked down at the boy, struggling to keep the tears inside. "What the matter, Keith? You're going to cry?"

"TAKE YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" screamed the second the old man tried to reach him.

After that Iverson gestured hard and left the room unmoved, and so Keith looked at Hunk.

"So, babe, can I have my drugs?"

"No way! You're not gonna blaze it in here" yelled high-pitched Lance when Hunk handed it to the other boy.

"Weren't we all?"

.

.

.

Good point.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Allura was holding a weed cigarette in her hands, being lighted by Keith, while both of them were half hidden between some library stands.

But fuck, she couldn't help but cough hard with the first inhalation. How the hell people did it regularly?

The guy laughed at her silly reaction and she felt kinda embarrassed, but laughed too anyway.

The second time it was easier, but he kept chuckling. How dare he? Her friends and her were the one supposed to mock on him, not the other way around.

"You know how popular I am? I'm so popular. Everyone in school loves me so much" she stated, without anyone asking.

"Oh poor girl" added Keith before taking a drag.

By them, Pidge and Hunk were staring at Lance jogging, because weed apparently hit different on jocks, and finally taking off his shirt.

Without any real reason, what started as an (not so) innocent peering on each other bags, ended as a total airport check. That's why Allura was looking at Keith's wallet in the first place, going through various girls photographs, while he did the same with her make up purse.

"All of these are your girlfriends?"

"Some."

"What about the others?"

"Well, some I consider my girlfriends, some I just consider…"

"Consider what?"

"If I wanna get laid or not."

"You don't believe in 'one girl, one guy'?"

"You do?"

"Yeah. That's how it should be."

"Not for me."

"Why not?"

"Why do you keep so much shit on your purse?"

"Why so many girlfriends?"

"I asked first."

"I guess I never discard anything away."

"Neither do I."

Keith laughed at Allura who looked so much like a fish with her mouth open in indignation.

* * *

Not so far away, the other three teens were sitting on the floor going through each other's backpacks, except Pidge, who kept hers and her box tightly hugged. Everyone were in silence until Hunk laughed out loud suddenly.

"That's the worst fake ID I've ever seen! You realize you've made yourself 68?"

"I know, I know, I got it bad" answered Lance rising his hands.

"You wanna see what's inside my bag?" asked Pidge, out of nothing, dragging the boys' attention to her, as they both stared steadily and answered at the same time:  
"No."

As if nothing were told, she spilled everything everywhere twisting the box upside down.

"Oh, shit! What is all this stuff?" yelled Lance.

"You always carry so much shit?" asked Hunk, half of him thinking she was crazy, the other half founding the things interesting in the nerdy way.

"Yep, I always carry it. You never know when you can need it."

"If you follow like this you're going to be one of those crazy scientists from TV. You're going to build something like a transformer."  
"I'll do what I have to do."

"Why do you have to do something?"

"My home life is unsatisfying. "  
"You're saying that you're willing to lock yourself away in a lab to get bonkers around robots and mechas because your home life is unsatisfying?"

"I don't have to lock me away to get bonkers. I can lock me away and create AI, or create systems, or better yet, to break systems. Maybe I can even hack the government" explained, a little too fast paced.

"You wanna hear this?" said Lance, who had remained silence for the last minutes, to Allura and Keith, pointing at the short girl to his left. "Pidge says she wanna hack the government because her home life is unsatisfying."

"Well, everyone's home lives are unsatisfying" added Hunk. "If it weren't, people would live with their parents forever."

"Nevermind. Forget it. It's cool." spited coldly Pidge.

"What's the deal?" asked the slim guy confused by the sudden mood swing.

"No. There's no deal, sporto. Forget it. Leave me alone."

"Wait a minute. You're carrying all that crap in a box. Or you really wanna lock yourself away or you want people to believe you wanna lock yourself away."

"Shut up" harshly ordered before leaving.

"The girl is an island herself" half muttered the other teen, playing with the pot cigarette in his hand.

Lance stood up and walked to Pidge.

"Hi. Wanna talk?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Go away."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Go away!"

They both stared at each other's eyes violently for a couple of seconds until the boy finally walks away.

"You have problems" commented the girl.

"Oh, I have problems?" repeated he unbelieving her hypocrisy.

"You do everything everybody tells you to do. That is your problem."

"Fine, but I didn't spill all of my things on the floor and invite people to my problems, did I?" yelled as he walked closer, "So what's wrong? What is it? Is it bad? Too bad? Parents?

"Yeah."

"What did they did to you?"

"They ignore me."

There was silence for half a second.

"Yeah.

* * *

 **We're getting to the end, yaaayy!**

 **No, really, I hope maybe one or two more chapters and we're done.**

 **Not to spoiler, but the next one is the heart of this, is where everyone opens up and tells why they're on detention.**

 **On other news, I would be really grateful for any reviews, so if you wanna make me happy, ya know, hit the button below ;)**


	5. We're all pretty bizarre

**Disclaimer: Nor Voltron Legendary Defender or The Breakfast Club are my properties and I don't write this for any economic retribution. The only objective is entertainment.**

* * *

Everyone sit on the floor but we're resilient to talk until Hunk spoke:

"What would you do for a million dollars? I guess the least I had to."

"That's boring" commented Allies nonchalantly.

"What am I supposed to answer?"

"Thank idea is search in your mind an absurd limit, like drive in school naked."

Lance laughed at Allura's explanation and added:

"Would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course" she answered as Pidge stare intensified.

"Spring or winter?" asked the slim guy again.

"Doesn't matter. Spring."

"Front of school or back of school?"

"Any."

"I'd do that" interrupted Pidge suddenly.

"This is so bizarre."

"We're all pretty bizarre" replied Lance. "Some of us are better at hiding it, that's all."

"How are you bizarre?" questioned the girl with the long puffy hair to the guy, but had Pidge replying instead.

"He can't think for himself."

He sighed and continued:

"She's right. You guys know what I did to get in here?"

Allura shook his head and Keith just remained staring the show. "I taped Bandor butts together."

Hunk turned around in dismay to a concerned Lance.

"It was you?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Taped

"Yeah, I do."

"Well" he continued, "he got it all hairy, right? When they pulled the tape off most of the hair came off, skin too."

"Oh my God" gasped Allura covering her mouth.

"Bizarre thing is I did it for my ol' man. I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I am cool. He's always going off about, y'know, when he was in school, the wild stuff he used to do and I got the feeling that he was disappointed 'cause I never got loose on anyone so I'm sitting in the dressing room and I'm taping on my knee and Bandor is undressing a couple of lockers from me. He's... he's kinda skinny and weak and I started thinking about my father and his attitude toward weakness and the next thing I know I jumped and started beating on him, and my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on and afterwards when I see him on Iverson's office all I could think about was Bandor's father and Bandor having to go home and explain what happened and the humiliation, the fucking humiliation, he must have felt. How do you apologize for something like that?"

By the moment Lance was on the edge of breaking down.

"There's no way. And all because of me and my old man. God, I fucking hate him. He's... he's like a mindless machine I can't even relate to anymore. 'Lance, you have to be number one!', 'I won't tolerate losers on this family', 'Your intention is shit!' " everyone kept staring moved by the sight of the boy crying out loud. " 'Win! Win! Win!' You son of a bitch. Y'know sometimes I would like to get some serious injury so I couldn't swim anymore. Then he could forget about me."

"I think your old man and my social worker should get together and go bowling" said Keith.

"It's like me with my grades" started Hunk. "Like when I step outside myself and I look at me, y'know, and I see me. And I don't like what I see. I really don't."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Allura in disbelief. "Why don't you like yourself?"

"Sounds stupid but because I failed shop. We had this assignment where we had to do some ceramic elephant and it was supposed to be something like a lamp and when you pulled the thread the light goes on... but my light didn't go on. Got a F on it. Never got a F on my life. When I signed up... in the course I mean, I thought it was fine because I was smart. 'I'll take shop' I said, 'it's an easy way to maintain my grades'."

"Why you thought it would be easy?" asked Keith angrily.

"You've seen those dorks who take shop?"

"I take shop. You must be a fucking idiot. "

"A fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?"

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp."

"What do you know about trigonometry?"

"I couldn't care less about trigonometry."

"Well, without trigonometry there would be no engineering."

"Well, without lamps there would be no light."

"So neither one of you is better than anyone" interrupted Allura putting a stop to that childish fight.

"I like peanut butter cream" said Pidge out of nothing, maybe changing the subject, "and peanut butter cookies but I don't like peanuts. And I sweat a lot. I mean, unrelated to peanuts. Also I can write with my toes."

"I can cook barely anything. I love to."

"What can you do?" asked Allura to Lance.

"I can... tape all of your butt locks together."

"I wanna see that" laughed Keith. "Allura even too."

"I don't do anything" stated the girl.

"Everybody can do something. "

"There's this one thing I can do... No, forget it, it's way too bad."

Everyone looked at her in slight disbelief pushing her to go on.

"Okay, but swear you won't laugh... I can believe I'm doing this."

She looked for her lipstick in her purse and put it into her bra, right between her cleavage. The girl sighed and downed her hair to reach the object and managed to her her lips colored.

When she lifted up her hair to show it everyone cheered.

"Where did you learnt to do that?" asked Pidge curiously.

"Summer camp, seventh grade."

Then Keith started clapping sarcastically.

"Wow. That's quite a thing. My image of you is completely blown."

The girls felt the embarrassment she knew she would and cleared the make-up off her face quickly.

"You're a dick" scolded Pidge. "Don't do that. You swore you wouldn't laugh."

"Am I laughing?"

"Fucking prick" hissed Lance.

"What do you even care about what I think? I don't even count. I could fly away in an alien lion ship into space tomorrow and no one would notice. It would be the same as if I never existed in first place. Remember, Lance? And you Allura, you don't even like me anyway."

"No, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them."

"God! So pathetic. Don't you ever, EVER, compare yourself to me, okay? You've got everything and I've got nothing. The fucking princess, right? The school would probably shut down if you don't show. Also, I like those earrings, Allura."

"Shut up."

"Are those real diamonds, Allura?"

"Shut up."

"I bet they are. Did you work for the money?"

"Shut your mouth" ordered in the brink of tears.

"Or did your daddy bought them?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I bet he fucking did. I bet it was a Christmas gift, right? You know what I got for Christmas? This year it was a hell of a Christmas in the foster home. I got a pack of cigarettes, y'know, the old guy grabbed me and told me 'Hey Keith, smoke up!' So go home and cry to your dad, don't cry here, okay?!"

But that didn't stop her from doing it so while everyone, specially Pidge, looked sad.

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" shrieked horrified Lance.

"Not me. Ever" replied Hunk.

"That's inevitable. It just happens. When you grow up your heart dies" added Pidge barely sobbing.

"Who cares?" spat Keith.

"I care."

While saying it, she was already crying.

* * *

 _ **I'm soooo excited with this chapter! And if you had any doubts, everyone cried. Every single one of them cried him and will do in the next one.**_

 _ **And by the way... NEXT CHAPTER IS FINAL CHAPTER!**_


	6. Don't you forget about me

"I was thinking... I mean it's a weird thought, but I just wonder what's gonna happen on Monday when we get here? I consider you my friends, I'm not wrong, right?" questioned Hunk shyly.

"No" replied Lance.

"So on Monday, what happens?"

"You want the truth?" asked Allura seriously.

"Yeah, I want the truth."

"I don't think so."

He looked confused, but Pidge understood what she meant. They would ignore them.

"With all of us or just Keith?" the little girl asked.

"All of you."

"That's a really nice attitude, 'Lura" he spat.

"Be honest, Lance. If Hunk walks to you in the hall on Monday what will you do? Picture this: you're there with all the sport guys, what will you exactly do? Say 'Hi' to him and when he leaves you'll go on him so your friends won't think you really like him."

"No way."

"What if I walk up to you?" asked Pidge to the other girl.

"The exact same."

"YOU ARE A BITCH!" yelled Keith.

"Why?! Because I'm telling the truth?! That makes me a bitch?!"

"No! You know you're shitting on someone and you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends and like whoever you wanna like."

"And what about you, you hypocrite? Why don't you take Pidge to one of your junky emo parties or take Hunk to the parking lot where you gather around to get high? Or Lance? Or what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hallway together? They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably say you're chewing on me so they would approve you."

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know anything about my friends! You don't look at any of my friends and you sure wouldn't lower yourself to speak to any of my friends!" He yelled and cried and let out his rage. "Just stick to the things you know to do! Go shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your mother's trip to the Caribbean."

"SHUT UP!"

"And don't worry about what people would say if they saw us walking down the hallway because that will never happen! Just bury your face in the sand and wait to fucking prom."

"I hate you!"

"Yeah? Good!"

"Then Pidge and me are better persons than you? That makes us weird?" commented Hunk and then turned to the short girl. "Would you do that to me?"

"I don't have friends."

"And if you did?"

"No. I think they would be the type that didn't care."

"I just want to tell to everyone of you that I wouldn't do it" clarified, hurt but proud, Hunk. "I wouldn't and I won't. This is shit."

"Your friends wouldn't care. They look up to us."

That made Hunk laugh.

"You're so selfish, Allura. So full of yourself. Why are you like that?"

"I'm not such thing as selfish! I hate it! I hate having to consider all of what my friends would say!" yelled crying, maybe to Hunk but mostly to herself.

"And why you do it?"

"I don't know, I don't... You don't understand. You're not friends of the same kind of people Lance and I are friends with. You won't understand the kind of pressure they can put through you."

"I don't understand what? Think I don't understand pressure, Allura?" Hunk sobbed and cried louder. "Fuck you! You know why I'm here today?! Do you?! I'm here because Mr. Iverson found a gun inside my locker."

"Why you have a gun in your locker?" shrieked Lance.

"I tried. You pull the fucking trunk and the light is supposed to turn on but it didn't."

"What was the gun for?" asked again concerned Lance to the hysterical crying mess the big guy was.

"Forget it."

"You brought it up, man."

"I can't have an F. I can't have it. And neither my parents can have it. And even if I pass everything this semester I would still get a B. It's over for me."

Midway his talking, Keith catched it. And it was awful.

"I was considering my options, y'know."

"Killing yourself is not an option" said Allura.

"I didn't do it, did I?! No, I don't think so."

"It was a hand gun?" asked Pidge.

"No, it was a flare gun. It lighted up my locker."

And then Lance laughed, even if he didn't want to.

"It's not funny" corrected Hunk, but starting laughing as well, and so did Pidge and Keith. "Well, it is. The fucking elephant got destroyed."

"Do you wanna know what I did to get in here?" asked Pidge and everyone shook their heads. "Nothing. I didn't have anywhere better to be."

Everyone smirked and laughed.

"Now you're laughing at me" laughed she too.

"Nah" joked Lance.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

"You're gonna write that paper?" asked Allura to Hunk, who was now sitting on a desk staring at the paper.

"Yes, why?"

"Is a waste if we all write the same thing."

"That's what Iverson wants us to do."

"Yeah, but I think everyone will say kind of the same thing."

"You just don't wanna write your paper, right?"

"True. But you're the bright one."

"Well..."

"We trust you."

"Yeah" confirmed Lance while everyone else nodded.

"Alright."

Then Allura looked at Pidge, face to face.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked, but now answer came, the girl just pulled her arm all the way to the bathroom.

"Don't be afraid."

"Don't stick that on my face" ordered Pidge as Allura was trying to line her eyes.

"I'm not sticking."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're letting me."

Then Allura put lipstick on the little girl, who surprisingly wasn't objecting, and pulled her hair back with a headband. The final sight was brand new.

After that, both girls returned to the library a little happier, and with new confidence, which inspired Allura to face Keith.

"You lost?"

She just smiled and walked him to a corner.

Some desks away Hunk kept writing fiercely and Lance was playing with his bag. Or at least he was until he saw Pidge taking off her sweatshirt. Well, he got to assume she sure was a thing.

Then Hunk looked up and also got stunned, not as bad as Lance though.

Back in the corner, Allura was kissing Keith's neck.

"Why you're doing this?"

"Because I know you wouldn't."

"Y'know, what you said before, that your parents use you to get back at each other, wouldn't I be _outstanding_ in that situation?" he teased.

"You're really disgusted with what I did with the lipstick back there?"

"Truth?"

She nodded looking closer into his eyes.

"No."

* * *

Finally, Hunk ended his paper and kissed it as it's final touch.

By the time Lance approached to Pidge, unsure of what to say. He was pretty sure his usual lines would be useless, so he took a breath and just let it flow.

"What happened to you?"

Well, he didn't see coming she going psycho.

"What? Why? 'Lura did it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just you're so different, y'know? I can actually see your face."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Really good."

She smiled and everything in the world felt alright.

* * *

At 4 p.m. Iverson led them outside and stood on the building front door watching them march one by one.

Hunk went first, and handed him one essay. Just one.

Then Pidge and Lance walking together, to the old man surprise, and last Allura and Keith.

On the street, Lance kissed Pidge goodbye and she kept one of his jacket patches just before walking past his dad, who stared at her like giving her an inspection.

At the same time, just outside her dad's car, Allura took off one earring to gifted it to Keith. They both smiled at each other and while she went away, he sticked the little thing through his ear.

The Principal stared at the show before his eyes in disbelief and barely disgust, and proceeded to read.

* * *

 ** _Dear Mr. Iverson_**

 ** _We accept the fact we had to sacrifice our whole Saturday in detention for whatever we did that was wrong, but we think you're crazy for making us write an essay about who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us -in the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions._**

 ** _And what we found out was that each one of us is a brain and an athlete and a basket case and a princess and a criminal._**

 ** _Does that answer your question?_**

 ** _Sincerely yours_**

 ** _The Voltron Club._**

* * *

 _Don't don't don't_

 _Don't you forget about me._

* * *

 **We're finally done guys! Thanks for the support and the reviews. Love y'all guys!**


End file.
